Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution/Deck Thief: The Cruel Kid! Win It or lose it! Transcript
(Episode starts off with Yuka defeating 4 duelists in a row) Yuka: Now, Gagami Trace! Attack him directly! (Gagami trace attacks his opponent directly) (The opponent's LP 900-0) Yuka: Oh yes! I am on a roll today! Sake: Yeah but you still a noob. Yuka: Oh come on, I gotta be better than you now. Right? (Sake sighs) Sake: Just because you won 5 duels in a row, doesn't mean you on a my level. Yuka: Yeah it does Sake: No it doesn't Yuka: Yes it does Sake: No it doesn't Yuka: No it doesn't Sake: Yes it does...wait. Yuka: Ha gotcha! (Yuka's sister, Turumi starts crying and runs to Yuka) Sake: You brought your sister here? Yuka: Yea mom was gonna get real mad if I didn't bring my sister. Anyways, what's up turumi? Turumi: Some guy stole my deck! Yuka: Wait who did! Turumi: That guy! Dude she is talking about: Now Lightspeed Warrior, attack him directly! (Lightspeed Warrior attacks and he wins the duel) Dude she is talking about: Now give me your deck! (The kid gives him his deck) Dude she is talking about: The deck thief strikes again! Yuka: Ooo, sounds like a challenge! Hey Deck thief! Deck Thief: Huh? Yuka: You gonna pay! (Theme song plays) (Theme song ends) Yuka: You think it's cool stealing people decks, lemme take you on! Sake: Yuka be careful, this dude is on 35 win streak. Yuka: I don't care, gonna make 35-1. Deck Thief: Ok, but if I win. Your deck is mine! Yuka: Ok but if I win, you give my sister and everybody's deck back. Deck thief: Ok, but first you gotta catch me! (Deck Thief runs away) Yuka: Wait hang on! Sake: Time to do a whole lotta of running! (Deck Thief goes to a duel that's in progress) (A Warrior monster swings at Yuka) Yuka: Ahhhhhh! (Yuka dodges just in time) Yuka: Haha! (Yuka falls down) Yuka: Ow! Wait. (Yuka lost track of Deck Thief) Yuka: Dang it I lost him! (Sake and Turumi catch up with Yuka) Sake: There he is! (Shows the deck thief on a roof of a building) Deck Thief: Heh, that idiot will never find me Yuka(offscreen): Who you calling an idiot! (Deck Thief turns around) (Shows Yuka, Turumi and Sake) Yuka: I caught up to you. Now can we duel! Deck Thief: Fine, I did warn you though. Yuka: Yeah, but sometimes I don't follow the rules! Turumi: Yeah he really doesn't. Sake: That's why he got suspended like 3 times at school! Yuka: Shut up both of you! Deck Thief: We gonna duel or what? Yuka: Yeah! (Yuka turns his duel disk on, same to deck thief) Yuka and Deck Thief: Lets duel! DUEL BEGINS Yuka - 4000 LP Deck Thief - 4000 LP Yuka: I will go first! I summon Gagami Gold! (Gagami Gold is summoned to the field) (Gagami Gold gets destroyed) Yuka: Wait what just happen? Deck Thief: Heh, read the card you noob. (Yuka reads the card) Yuka: You can discard this card and add one Gagami Zone to your hand. This card can only be summon when Gagami Zone is on the field. If Gagami Zone is not on the field, destroy this card. Oh come on! You telling me I just wasted a normal summon! Deck Thief: Yes you did. Yuka: Dang it! Turumi: Does he know how to play? Sake: Well he just started yesterday so. Yuka: I set 3 cards face down and I am going to leave like that! (Yuka has 1 card left in his hand) Deck Thief: You are so done, noob! (Deck Thief draws) Deck Thief: I summon Mech Pendnat. Mech Pendnat Level 4 monster 1500 ATK, 1300 DEF(Effect: When this card is summon and it's the only monster on your field, add 1 polymerization to her hand) Deck Thief: Now, when this card is summon and it's the only monster on my field, I can add 1 polymerization to my hand. (Deck Thief adds polymerization to his hand) Deck Thief: Now I fuse Clint Mech and Perry Grip, in order to fusion Summon Lightspeed Warrior! Lightspeed Warrior 2400 ATK, 1500 DEF(Effect: When this card attacks your opponent directly, they have to discard 1 card, your opponent cannot use effects to prevent this effect) Deck Thief: Now Lightspeed Warrior attack! (Lightspeed Warrior Attacks Yuka directly) Yuka 4000-1600 LP Deck Thief: Now his effect activates! When he attacks my opponent directly, you have to discard 1 card from your hand and if you don't then u take an extra 1000 points of damage! (Yuka discards Gagami Clown which was his only card in his hand) Deck Thief: Now Mech Pendnat, attack him directly! Yuka: Wait a second, I just realize I can use my facedowns! Go Gagami Break! Gagami Break - Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn. Yuka: Now you can't deliver anymore attacks! Deck Thief: Should of use that for Lightspeed. Yuka: This is all apart of my master plan! Turumi and Sake: Huh? Yuka: Trust me! It is! Deck Thief: Whatever, set a card facedown and that's it. (Deck Thief has 2 cards left in his hand) Yuka: Come on, deck. Give me something good! Here goes! (He draws) Yuka: I activate the spell card, one day of peace! One Day of Peace - Each player draws 1 card, and neither player takes damage until the end of the opponent's next turn. Yuka: Now we each draw 1 card and none of us take damage until the end of your next turn! (Yuka draws "Gagami Rex") Yuka: This monster looks cool, but it's gonna get destroy by lightspeed warrior. It's effect isn't much, what even is a Gagami Zone? Yuka: Ok, I am gonna end it here! (Deck thief draws) Deck Thief: I summon Magicial Elf! Magical Elf Tuner monster 500 ATK, 1900 DEF(Effect: When this card is summon, discard 2 cards, then destroy 2 spell/trap cards on the field) Deck Thief: Now I use its effect! When this card is summon, I can discard 2 cards on the field and then destroy 2 spell or trap cards and I pick both of your set cards! (Yuka's trap cards are destroyed) Deck Thief: I then tune Magicial Elf with Mech Pendnat, in order to Synchro Summon Slint! Slint Synchro Monster 2600 ATK(Effect: When it's special summon from the graveyard, you can draw 1 card) Deck Thief: Now, on my next move. You are so done! Yuka(mind): Oh man, I am definitely going to lose this duel! No, no. I am not losing this duel! I gotta win! I gotta win! Yuka: I gotta win! Deck Thief, Sake and Turumi: Huh? (Yuka has fire flames are around his body) Yuka: I am in the zone! Time to win this Gagami style! Here goes! I draw! Yuka: I summon Gagami Rex to the field! Gagami Rex Level 4 Monster 1800 ATK 500 DEF(Effect: When this card is summon, you allow to bring one "Gagami Zone" card to your hand) Yuka: When this card is summon, I can bring Gagami Zone card to my hand! (Yuka brings Gagami Zone to his hand) Yuka: And now I activate it! Go! Gagami Zone - Every Gagami Monster gains 500 ATK. When a Gagami monster destroys a monster in battle, it does double damage. Yuka: Now, every Gagami monster gains 500 ATK. Gagami Rex ATK 1800 ---> 2300 Yuka: If I have less than 3 cards in my hand, I can special summon Gagami Robo Max to the field! I summon him in defense mode! Gagami Robo Max - You can special summon this card, if you have less than 3 cards in your hand. This card can attack your opponent directly, even if they have monsters on the field BUT only if this card is in face up defense position and it's DEF is halved when using this effect. Yuka: I then use Gagami Rex and Gagami Robo Max to Link summon Gagami Cyclops! Gagami Cyclops 2100 ATK, Link Monster(Effect: Once per turn, target one monster your opponent controls and half that monster's ATK points.) Gagami Cyclops gains a 500 ATK boost because of Gagami zone Sake: What about your ace, Yuka! Yuka: I am onto it, but first! I use Gagami Cyclops effect, once per turn I can target one monster my opponent controls and half its attack points! Slint ATK 2600-1300 Yuka: Now go, Gagami Cyclops! Vision Blast! (Gagami cyclops destroys slint) Deck thief LP 4000-2700 Yuka: Also, because of Gagami zone u take double the damage! Deck Thief LP 2700 - 1400 Deck Thief: Nice move, too bad I am gonna finish you this round! Yuka: Dream on! I end my turn with that! Your move! (Yuka has one card left in his hand) Deck Thief: I draw! I activate monster reborn to bring back Slint! (Slint comes back) Deck Thief: Now I use Slint's effect! When he's special summon from the graveyard, I can draw one more card! This is a good one! I activate the spell called fighting spirit! Now Slint gains 300 ATK for each monster you control and since you control one he gains 300 ATK. Slint 2600 ATK ----> 2900 ATK Yuka: Uh oh. Deck Thief: Now Slint destroy Gagami Cyclops! Yuka LP 1600 - 1300 Deck Thief: Now Lightspeed Warrior, end this duel! Sake: Yuka doesn't have any card on the field that can save him. Turumi: Oh no! Yuka! (Yuka smiles) Yuka LP 1300 - 100 Deck Thief: What? But how?! Yuka: Remember when Lightspeed Warrior attack me directly and I had to discard 1 card. Well, I discarded Gagami Clown and now I use his graveyard effect! Once, while he is in the graveyard when a monster would be destroyed, I can shuffle it back into my deck and I use that effect and now Gagami Cyclops is in my extra deck! Deck Thief: But how are you still in the game! Yuka: Now I use Gagami Clown's other effect. Once, when you destroy a Gagami monster, all damage is halved! So gotcha! Deck Thief: Oh yeah, well guess what Lightspeed Warrior's effect still activates which means you still have to discard 1 card! (Yuka discards one card) Deck Thief: Now next round you are definitely mine! Make your move. Doesn't matter what you will do cuz I will always win! Yuka: Sorry, but did you forget? Deck Thief: Forget about what? Yuka: I am still in the zone and when I am in the zone! I can end the duel whenever I want and I am choosing to end it now! (Yuka draws) Yuka: I activate the spell card called Pot of Extravagance! Now I can banish 6 cards from my extra deck and draw 2 cards! (Yuka draws 2 cards) Yuka: Now you really finish! I activate the spell card, Poison of the Old Man! I can pick to gain 1200 LP or inflict 800 points of damage to you, and I pick to gain 1200 LP. Yuka 100 - 1300 Yuka: I activate the spell card called Gagami Tokens! Now I summon 3 Gagami Tokens to my field! (3 Gagami Tokens gets summon to Yuka's field! Deck Thief: Remember with Fighting spirit still out. Slint gains 300 ATK for each monster on your field and since you have 3. He gains a 600 ATK boost! Slint 2600 ----> 3500 ATK Yuka: Yeah yeah. Anyways, I link summon 2 of my gagami tokens in order to link summon Gagami Cyclops! (Gagami Cyclops is summon) Yuka: Also if my gagami tokens leave the field I lose 200 points. Yuka 1300 ---> 900 LP Yuka: I am not done yet though. Now goodbye my last Gagami Token. I use you to Link summon Linkuriboh! (Linkuriboh is summoned) Yuka 900 LP ---> 700 LP Yuka: I use Gagami Cyclops effect to halve Lightspeed Warrior's attack points! Lightspeed Warrior's ATK 2400 ----> 1200 Yuka: Now I use both Gagami Cyclops and Linkuriboh to Link summon Gagami Trace! (Gagami Trace is summon to the field) Yuka: Now when he is link summon he gains 1000 ATK for that turn only and with the effect of Gagami zone, he gains a total of 1500 ATK. Gagami Trace 2300 -----> 3800 Yuka: Now go, Trace! Destroy Lightspeed Warrior! Deck Thief: AhhhH! Yuka: And remember due to the fact of Gagami Zone, when a Gagami monster destroys a monster, you take double the damage! Deck Thief: AHHHHHH! Deck Thief 1400 -----> 0 LP Yuka Wins! Yuka: Boom too easy! Now, Deck thief, remember our bet! Deck Thief: Yeah... (Then it shows a group of kids) Kid #1: Guys look I got my deck back! Kid #2: Me too! (Shows Yuka, Sake and Turumi) Turumi: Thank you so much big bro! Yuka: No problem! Now am I on your level now Sake! Sake: Keep on dreaming (the episode ends)